Taking Back the Palace
Overview Summary #Travel to Kaineng Center. #Talk to Palace Guard Tsungkim in Raisu Pavilion to gain access to Raisu Palace. #See Captain Sei for your reward. Obtained From :Kuunavang in Harvest Temple Requirements :Unwaking Waters (mission) Reward :*4,000 XP :*275 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"The threads of fate are coming together, weaving one with the other. A tapestry is forming, but its patterns are unclear to me. :''Master Togo has managed to bring friends and enemies together for an assault on Shiro's army. Join him at Raisu Palace, and look for me in your time of need."'' ::Accept: "To the palace I go!" ::Reject: "I'm busy right now." ::When asked about quest: "Go with '''Master Togo' and take back the palace. I will be with you."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Palace Guard Tsungkim) :"Thank the gods you have come! The palace has been overtaken, and Master Togo told me that when you arrived, I was to escort you into the palace immediately. From there, you are to speak with Captain Sei. Let me know when you are ready to enter the palace." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"When you are ready, I will let you pass into Raisu Palace." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Palace Guard Tsungkim) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Gate Captain: "Lock down the palace." :Gate Captain: "Activate the defenses." :Gate Guard: "But sir, our men are out there, too." :Gate Guard: "They'll be killed." :Gate Captain: "Don't fool yourself soldier." :Gate Captain: "Those men are already dead." :Gate Captain: "And we will be too if you don't do as I tell you." :Gate Guard: "As you command." :Emperor's Guard: "My Emperor, the palace is surrounded, and the main hall is under attack." :Emperor's Guard: "It will not be long before the walls of this chamber are breached." :Emperor's Guard: "We must take you to safety." :Emperor Kisu: "We're surrounded? By whom?" :Emperor Kisu: "Who would attack the Royal Palace?" :Emperor's Guard: "He has returned, my emperor. Shiro Tagachi." :Emperor Kisu: "Do your worst." :Shiro Tagachi: "All in good time, Emperor." :Shiro Tagachi: "All in good time." :Master Togo: "The palace has been breached." :Master Togo: "The emperor is within Shiro's grasp." :Kuunavang: "Take heed, my friends. There are more spirit warriors on the horizon." :Kuunavang: "They will arrive at the palace gates within the hour." :Brother Mhenlo: "Once inside the palace walls, we cannot afford to be caught between two forces. We'll get cut to pieces." :Master Togo: "Mhenlo is right." :Master Togo: "We will have to split up." :Master Togo: "Some of you will have to stay here and hold this gate." Reward Dialogue :"As you can see, the palace has been breached. It is absolute chaos in there. The Afflicted are spreading their sickness to all within, and Shiro has taken the emperor. You are the only hope to save the emperor and, with him, Cantha. We will hold this gate at all costs. Defeat Shiro; we have all suffered too much to fail now." Followup :Raisu Palace (mission) Walkthrough Map travel to Kaineng Center and take the portal to Raisu Pavilion. Speak with the gate guard to gain access to the Raisu Palace outpost, and then speak with Captain Sei to get your reward. Category:Factions quests